The Taste of Flesh
by suigintoulover811
Summary: Sugar(horrortale paps) was pissed. And he usually the type to be that way. But ever since his older brother, blood(horrortale sans) to make new friends, he never realized how much friends he was making.(horrortale fontcest warning: may have gore.)


Sugar (horrortale pap) was pissed. And he usually wasn't the type to be that way. Ever since he pushed his older brother, blood (horrortale sans) to meet new friends, he never realized how much friends he was making. Blood made a lot of friends: nightmare, cross, error, and especially killer and dust. Ever since then killer and dust took up most of blood's free time that he barely had any time for his little brother. And this however, pissed him off.

Sugar always had his brother's attention. But ever since they showed up in his precious blood's life, it was always:

"Heh sorry bro, maybe next time." Or "Not today bro."

He even refused to give him his 'private treat'. Sugar's 'private treat' was what kept him alive. Literally. He never eats his spaghetti, no, he eats his 'private treat' and only his 'private treat'. And he only accepts it from his darling brother. But lately Blood would leave him hungry and horny. And that's when it crossed the line with him. Sugar was going to claim his blood and get his 'private treat' no matter what it takes.

It was in the middle of the night and blood just came back from the portal where he was hanging with his friends.

"Sup' bro." Blood said in the most cheekily way.

"You know what's up dear brother! It is late and you come home now?!"

"Aw c'mon paps...I was just hanging with my best pals, no worries."

Sugar grinds his jaw as he smiles. He felt his anger boil as he clenched his fists.

"Oh, is...that...so...anyways brother, I was wondering if...you know if I could have my 'private treat'?"

"Not today bro, gonna need the energy for tomorrow to hang out and stuff. Why don't you eat your spaghetti?"

Blood began to walk up the stairs saying good night to his his little brother. Leaving sugar standing there raging internally. He could believe it! He wanted scream, kick, anything to get his older brother's attention. He felt his stomach(?) begin to growl, and his pubic region tingle. He wanted to fuck, eat, and devour blood. He wanted it so badly but blood refused, it was so frustrating! he even mixed his cum with the syrup bottle for blood's pancakes he always loves.

And when blood would eat his delicious pancakes, he would alway reply with,

"This is really good bro, especially the syrup."

When ever he heard that from his brother it made him horny, and that was the only thing he could get off to. Before blood spent time with his 'friends', sugar would always have his 'private treat'.

Blood would have his ecto flesh before him, his pussy and breast exposed, his magic so radiant. It was like blood was a goddess. Blood would greet him with open legs, and sugar would feast. "Hah...eat as much as you want bro." Sugar would start between his legs, licking between the dripping mound. Blood arched his back on the couch they laid on, moaning in pleasure and displeasure. Sugar knew what he wanted. He wanted sugar to feast already, that would really get him aroused.

Sugar kisses his inner high and breath hotly on it. Sugar licks his teeth and before he knew it sugar bites down hard, his teeth sinking deeply within the ectoflesh. Sugar groans as he bites down harder, tasting ectoflesh that had the aroma of pomegranate. Blood gasps and moans as his little brother bites down, his pussy dripping more fluids. Blood gushed out everywhere. In other alternate universes the brothers had different kinds of relationships, but the horrors, they had a complete different type of pleasure.

Blood loved giving and receiving pain, and he isn't really the type you say for 'giving affection'. Meanwhile sugar doesn't really care if he gives love or pain, all he cares about is receiving his brother's love and attention. No other sans and papyrus's understood. none of them, and that's what made them special.

Sugar soon rips off the ectoflesh, eating it quickly like a piece of meat. Blood keens in pleasure arching his back as he cums, blood soaking the couch. Sugar soon then loses his patience and reveals his huge cock. Without lubrication he shoves himself deeply within blood. Sugar groans as he starts a brutal pace.

"Ah, FUCK PAPS!" Blood completely lost in pleasure, his eyes in a haze of lust and love. His ectobreast were bouncing with each thrust, milk spilling out a bit at the nipples. Sugar bends down as he sucks at the right nipple and plays with the other he bites down on the nipple which causes blood to sqeal.

"AH~ PAPS~FUCK ME, USE ME, EAT ME!"

"Oh dear brother~ your so good to me~ how did I deserve a wonderful...mmn...older...hah...brother?"

"AH! OH GOD! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY PUSSY!" And blood wasn't kidding he really was, and he loved it. Blood began to come out of blood's pussy as sugar pummeled into him. His pussy tearing at each thrust.

Sugar's knot began to form as he kept thrusting, causing him to move even faster than before.

"hhhaaaaAAAAHHHH!~" blood couldn't control himself as he screamed in absolute bliss. His orgasm crashing down on sugar's cock, causing him to follow shortly after him. His knot filling him to the brim. After they were down from their high they kissed passionately. It was the only thing that was actually normal and romantic between them. After a few minutes they wanted to separate but the knot between them was tied tight and had to wait the whole night till they could separate. The after math was amusing for sugar because blood couldn't talk or think strait, and he kept cumming every time sugar looked at him.

Sugar, now thinking back at that time made him horny and little did he realize blood was in his lap, completely naked, rubbing his pussy on his formed clothed erection, kissing sugar on the teeth to get his attention. Sugar now crashed back to earth stared at older brother before him.

"S-sans? W-what are you doing?"

"Don't act surprised my dear little brother~" sans breath hotly, his left red eye shaped into a heart through his half lidded socket.

"Don't act like I didn't noticed the way you felt with me being with my friends..." blood's hand brushed against his hard solid cock "oh my dear little brother...I've been neglecting you haven't I? How could I possibly make it up to you? What about...your 'private treat'?" Blood whispers in sugar's ear(?). Sugar nods frantically as he desperately wants to fuck blood. Blood hums, pleased at this as he palms his little brother's cock. He soon starts to undo his fly, as sugar thrusts into his hand searching for some sort of release. Blood soon pulls out his erection as sugar moans at the release of his cock's prison.

"Mmm~ I love my little brother's cock..." blood greets his cock with a kiss as he forms ectobreasts to squeeze his little brother's cock. Sugar's head rolls back moaning at the squeezing warmth between his older brother's breasts.

"Fuck sans..." sugar starts to grab onto blood's skull where his ugly head wound is to thrust his cock in his brother's mouth. But Blood's hand stops him, sugar whines in protest.

"Shh~just leave it to your older brother~the more you be patient, the more older brother will have dinner ready~" blood begins to lick the tip of his little brother's cock as he soon gently sucks on it. Sugar grips the couch cushions as he tries not to thrust into blood's mouth or else he won't have dinner. Blood starts to take in more of his cock, bobbing his head as he deep throats his cock. Sugar groans loudly in the air as blood sucks him off. As soon as sugar is close to an orgasm, blood takes his dick out of his mouth with a pop.

"Hah...hah...oh such a good little brother~" blood kisses the side of sugar's skull in such a loving way. "You were patient all the way through." Blood starts to rub his dripping cunt on the side of sugar's cock. They both moan as they hold each other.

"Is...dinner ready yet?" Sugar's voice dry. Blood giggles at this, he never acts this way except his loving brother. He kisses sugar on the teeth. He grabs sugar's hand and leads it to finger his dripping pussy.

"Older brother always has dinner ready for you. Now tell me...how much do love my 'cooking'?"

"I love it. I love it very much." Sugar's words were quick as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sugar shoves all four of his finger in, as blood gasps at the intrusion.

"How...fuck...how much do love older brother HHahh~" Sugar shoves his whole hand in. Blood moans in the air as the pain feels too good for him to handle.

"Can I have my 'private treat'?" Sugar was beginning to get impatient as he starts to fist his older brother. Blood throws his head back as he screams.

"hhhhaHHHH~FUCK YES! EAT ME!" Sugar wasted no time as he throws his brother on the floor. He starts sucking on the ectobreast, biting hard at the nipples. Blood moans at this feeling pleasure jolt through his spine. Surfer gulps down the delicious milk from his brother.

"Oh god yess..." blood pants moaning in the air. "Just like that, don't stop..."

Sugar goes lower as he bites more on the ectoflesh.

"Give it to me~make me suffer~come eat all you want~" blood moans as he caresses sugar's skull. "I love you very much you know that?~" blood whispers softly near his skull.

Sugar pulls back as he looks at his brother lovingly. As quick as lightning, blood opens his legs, cups his brother's face and pulls him down for a rough kiss. Both tongues fight for dominance, soon sugar winning by biting on blood's tongue. Sugar starts to lead his cock to his brother's entrance.

"You love me?"

"Of course big brother loves you. If big brother didn't we wouldn't be doing this would we?"

Sugar shoves himself within blood, burying himself deep, as blood screams. He nuzzles his head in the crook of blood's neck, taking in his wonderful feast before him.

As soon as blood calms down he slowly whispers in sugar's ear.

"Be a good little boy for big brother...,..eat me...,"

Sugar could feel his love and adoration for him. He's so hungry as he feels blood's pussy suck in his cock. He was ready to feast and there was no stopping him. There was no stopping him from the wonderful taste of flesh.

Fin.


End file.
